Brighter Than Sunshine
by RdRvr94
Summary: One shot. Bella and Jacob's last encounter. Bella goes to visit Jacob in La Push... Rated M just in case.


**A/N: Music is a great inspiration. Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung was mine for this story. I strongly recommend you listen to it before/while reading. Song lyrics are italicized. The story is my take on Bella and Jacob's last encounter before the wedding and her turning, and possibly forever. Breaking Dawn doesn't happen. It is told in Jacob's point of view. Bella goes to visit Jacob one last time...**

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke_

_My head was sore, what a feeling_

It was a rainy day in La Push, and I wasn't surprised. I hadn't seen sun on the Rez in what felt like ages. I sighed longingly. The one thing that I needed to get off my mind just wouldn't escape me. It was trapped, stuck in my mind forever, and it made me wonder if I would ever be able to escape it, her. Bella. She really knew how to rip a guy's heart to shreds. And yet, I didn't resent her for it. I knew she loved me too, she just needed to realize that. That stupid Cullen was manipulating her in some way, shape, or form. I knew it. He left her shattered, broken into a million and one pieces. I was the one who was there. I put the pieces back together. I mended her wounded soul. And she was healed. She was Bella again. Not the mere shell of Bella, but Bella. My Bells was back.

The sheets of icy water pelted down with an intense passion. The droplets cascaded down my back, instantly warming in temperature. The icy rain didn't bother me, I barely noticed it with my immense heat. But I wished it did. I wish that it wisped down my bare chest violently. That it angered me. That it made me feel something. Anything. I needed to feel again.

I was beginning to believe that I would only feel if she were with me. Sometimes I can even hear her voice. Like now.

"Jake", a breathy pant escaped her lips. I groaned inwardly. Just the sound of her voice could get me off. She sounded so real, like she was standing right next to me. Out of nowhere, I heard it again. Wow my imagination was really getting out of hand. But then I felt it, I felt her small hand clutch onto mine tightly. I forced myself to look down and I saw the contrast of her paleness to my swarthiness. I turned around, and fixated my eyes on hers, "Bells?" I questioned almost scared that she was just an illusion. In a second, I would blink and she would be gone, back to him. Her small hand reached up to my face, catching my salty tears as they fell. And I wasn't even aware I was crying.

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn't believe in destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me_

_What a feeling_

Her next words stunned me. She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Kiss me Jake." Before I could question her, before I could speak, my mouth met hers in a rushed frenzy. My hands gripped her waist forcefully and lifted her petite body off the ground. Her legs twisted in the most amazing way around my body and settled themselves there. Where was all this coming from? Had she finally come to her senses? Somehow I doubted that. Her little hands fisted themselves in my short locks, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. This only caused her to grind her hips against mine, eliciting groans from the both of us.

_What a feeling, in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall_

_I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

I set Bella down and slowed our movements, wanting to enjoy every minute of this. Without my permission, more tears slipped from my eyes. My head and my heart were conflicted. My head was telling me to pull away. That she was just going to leave me behind again. But my heart…my heart was soaring. Beating wildly. It was telling me, don't you dare stop this. Don't you dare pull away. A few moments later I did, but only to wipe my hot tears. Bella noticed this and swiftly tugged my hands away from my face, intertwining them with hers. She leaned forwards, tantalizingly slow, and kissed away all of my tears. All of my fears, for now anyways. And I basked in this…this sensual bliss.

_I never saw it happening_

_I'd given up and given in_

_I just couldn't take the hurt again_

_What a feeling_

She was taking over all of me. Consuming my mind, body, and spirit. My entire being. My essence. But I let her. I couldn't pull away. She was no longer something I yearned for, something I desperately wanted. She was so much more than that. She was something I ached for, something I undeniably needed.

_I didn't have the strength to fight_

_Suddenly you seemed so right_

_Me and you_

_What a feeling_

The icy rain hadn't affected me at all. I was made to withstand all kinds of climate conditions. But Bells on the other hand. She was sopping wet and had secured herself cosily into the crevices of my body. My body heat radiating on to her. I needed to get us inside. She needed to get out of these wet clothes. The tears were still pouring from my eyes, and when I met her gaze once more, I noticed her broken, tear-stained appearance. A noticeable rush in her movements. She was placing sultry kisses all down my neck and chest. She placed one of her knees roughly to my groin. Ugh, I buried my head in her shoulder. Was she trying to kill me? Her small, focused hands reached for the button on my jean cut-offs.

I effortlessly picked up her weightless body in my arms bridal style and ran her to the house, straight to my bedroom. I put her down, but she was clingy and desperate. She yanked me by the loops in my denim, bringing me closer. My lips attacked her neck, biting and sucking, determined to leave my mark on her. She whimpered in my arms.

_What a feeling, in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall_

_I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine_

She writhed in my arms, wanting to be closer. And I pushed myself smack against her, making her feel every part of me. She unbuttoned my cut-offs and reached for the zipper. I reluctantly stopped her and lay her down on my bed. Her dark waves fell onto the pillow in a perfect disarray, the sun streaming through the window, lit up all the browns in her hair. She was breath-taking. My body couldn't be on hers fast enough and my lips immediately crashed to hers. We were melded into one. I ripped off her hoodie and all but tore off her tank top. Her heart raced in anticipation and her legs wound their way around my waist.

_Love will remain a mystery_

_But give me your hand and you will see_

_Your heart is keeping time with me_

My mouth found her enticing ear lobe and began sucking softly. Her ragged breaths were heightening my pleasure and I just couldn't take all this teasing anymore. I stopped my attacking of her ear and murmured huskily, "I love you"

_What a feeling, in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall_

_I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

Her tears were flowing freely but I didn't stop them. They were mesmerizing. She unzipped my pants and pushed them off with her feet, leaving me clad in nothing. I was groaning aloud now. This was getting painful, I needed her. I anxiously removed her jeans and panties and she locked her tear-filled eyes with mine. She exuded passion, and I breathed in the lust.

_I got a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall_

_I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

Bella hiked her leg around my waist and I inched it further up, rubbing at her thigh soothingly, trying to ease her. But we were both so worked up, I knew I wasn't helping. She clawed at my back, pulling me down to her while I let out a painful sob. This was supposed to be the beginning of Bella and Jacob, not the end. And I knew in my heart, this was the end. That's why she came here. She wiped away my tears and silenced my cries with her passion-laced kisses.

She wildly grasped the hairs at the nape of my neck while I positioned myself at her entrance, groaning in pain. She placed a comforting hand on my cheek, which I leaned in to, trying to smile for her. Knowing how much my smile lit up her face. But I was unsuccessful. When she whispered those last words into my ear, "I love you too", it awakened a burning desire in me. I slipped into her smoothly and she was crying audibly now. This was too hard, too much for both of us.

"Bella", I choked out in agony, "Am I hurting you?"

She hushed me and tugged on my hair, pushing herself closer to me, forcing me deeper. We both moaned at the sensation and she bit my shoulder roughly. I let out an animalistic growl.

Our tears were falling in time with one another, on their own accord. Our kisses turned more sensual than anything. Feeling every part of each other's mouths with our tongues. She buried herself in my wide build and I wrapped my arms tighter around her frame. Our bodies stayed glued and our lips didn't dare break apart until the last minute. Until it was over. Our moment was gone. And this…our love, would be lost in time.

_I got a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall_

_I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

She unlatched her body from mine like I knew she would, gathered her scattered clothes, and turned towards me. My eyes closed and I prepared myself for the words that I feared but expected, "I have to go."

My eyes met hers one last time, "I know."

There were no more tears.

**A/N: Done. Please leave a review!**


End file.
